M addicted to u
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhi is missing Tarika when she goes to her mum's house...see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** - Guys this story's suggested by Dk

I dedicate this story to Dk…hope u nd all other enjoy this story…

**Abhrika house** **11 pm** -

One month after their wedding….

**Tarika** finishing kitchen chores in hurry...looking at time - 11 baj gaye… Abhi ke sone ka time ho gya…aaj kitna thak gaye the Abhi…upar se chot bhi laga li…ye CID officer ki zindagi bhi na…nd she place the water filled bottle in fridge…remove water jug from there….nd suddenly listen Abhi's sound…

**Abhi** - Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaa…jaldi aao na plzzzz…

**Tarika** look towards room - ayiiiiiii bas do minute….ye Abhi bhi na… ghar ate hi bachha ban jata hai bilkul…dn she hold water jug in her hand…switch off the light nd move towards stairs nd than towards her room…enters her room nd then look at Abhi...who was looking restless on bed…hiding his face in pillow…A smile appears on her face dn she speak with immense love for him - a gyi Abhi….kya hua…nd she place water jug on table…

**Abhi** look at her nd forward his hand towards her…hand where bullet hit today but luckily it didn't insert inside nd did little damage - Tarika… mujhe jaldi uthna hai yaar…neend nahin a rahi…sar dard ho raha hai…plz tablet dedo mujhe neend a jayegi ya sula do mujhe plz…

**Abhi** speaks it so innocently as he is badly need sleep…

**Tarika's** heart filled with love on hearing these words form Abhi's nd she turn on side lamp nd switch off wall lights…hold his hand which was still in air for her… she hold his hand softly nd than kissed there…he holds her hand tightly nd pulled little…she narrowed her eyes nd turn up blanket from side…move her feets in nd sit beside him - lo a gyi main…chalo nindi karwa du tumhe…she leaned a bit over him…

**Abhi** leave pillow nd place his head in lap nd hide his head in her stomach by wrapping his hand around her…

**Tarika softly** - Abhi…Abhi araam se…ek minute abhi…she place her hand on his head in order to seprate him…dekho meri taraf…

**Abhi **in low tone- Tarika…plz sone do na…

**Tarika** caring tone - Abhi plz…ek baar dekho mera bachha…plz ek baar…Abhi looked at her…his eyes were red…she places her hand on his forehead…

**Tarika** - Abhi fever lag raha hai tumhe…dekhne do mujhe…

**Abhi** tighten his grip on her waist - Tarikaaa…mujhe sona hai bas…tum mere paas ho….abb theek hu…he speaks closes his eyes…

**Tarika** - Abhi bas ek minute plz…bachhe mat bano…she speaks rubbing her fingers in his hairs….nd she get up forcefully…remove thermometer to check his fever - 100 degree hai...she thinks - infection ki wajah se hua hoga…nd she remove antibiotic dn antipyretic from box…give it to him - chalo utho Abhi…khao medicine…

**Abhi** irritates - Tarikaaa sone doooo plzzzz….meri neend chali jayegi yaar…

**Tarika** little anger - Abhi main sulati hu na baad mein pakka chalo utho…koi bahana nahin…she speaks holding glass in her hand….

**Abhi get up** in anger tone - iske saath neend ki bhi de do abb…aise to neend ayegi nahin…he speaks throwing medicine inside his mouth…

**Tarika** strictly - koi neend ki nahin milegi samjhe…on seeing Abhi's cute expression she changes her tone - ale bahut gussa a raha hai mujhpar…she speaks holding glass in her hands nd place that on side…

**Abhi** turn his face to other side - sone do mujhe jaan…

**Tarika** looking at him - Abhiii…aao main sula deti hu…

**Abhi** showing anger - mujhe nahin ana abb…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…jaisi tumhari marzi…

**Abhi** immediately turn toward her - ke baar mana bhi nai sakti tum… maine keh diya nai ana to theek hai…abb sulao mujhe….nd he place his head in her lap…

**Tarika** hold his head in her arms - are mera shona…aisa ho sakta hai kabhi…mujhe pata tha tum aise hi aoge…

**Abhi** - achha g…to itna samjh gyi ho tum mujhe ek mahene mein…

**Tarika** kiss on his head - tumhe koi shak hai…

**Abhi** hiding his head in her - sone do na plzzz…

**Tarika** - achha jab main nahin thi to tum kaise sote the...kaise bachhe bane hue ho…main mummy hu tumhari…jo tumhe aise sulau…abb mere bina neend nahin ati sahab ko…nd she bent downward dn kissed on his hairs again….

**Abhi** moving his head in yes - haan tum meri mummy ho…dn trying to sleep as soon…

**Tarika's** hold him more tightly in her arms nd she feels she said something wrong…

**Tarika's POV** - ye kya keh diya maine…Abhi ko kitne saalon baad kisi ki goad mein sarkhne ka mauka mila…jab se apni maa ko khoya… KHOYA….shayad ise to ehsaas bhi nahin hua hoga tab ke kya kho diya hai…aur jab ehsaas hua to…to bahut der ho chuki thi…aur aaj Abhi…kaise har jagah mujhe dhoondta hai…har waqt mujhe apne paas chahta hai…mere bina neend nahin ati…kabhi kabhi darti hu…agar kahin mujhe kuch ho gya to Abhi…Abhi to toot jayega bilkul…kya hoga mere bina Abhi ka…kaise sambhaalega khud ko…dn she came out of this with Abhi's voice…

**Abhi** low tone - Tarika…tum…tum kabhi mujhse door…door mat jana plz…main jee …jee nahin pauga tumhare bina…

**Tarika** look at him - kabhi nahin jaugi Abhi…kabhi nahin…main bhi tumhare bina jee nahin sakti…dn she saw Abhi sleep in her hug…feeling her warmth….she tries nd place his head gently on pillow…cover hi properly with blanket…rub her fingers in hairs nd than kiss on his forehead…nd than move bit away from him…Abhi hold her hand tightly…she hardly remove his grip...place than on him softly n than smiles…leaned towards his side nd turn off the lamp…

**Next morning** -

After getting breakfast…Abhi nd Tarika ready for bureau…sudden her phone rangs…

**Tarika** looking at screen - are mummy ka phone…dn she pick up the phone - haan mummy…kaisi hain aap…papa kaise hain?

**Tarika's mama** - main theek hu Taru…tu to shaadi karke hame bhool hi gayi…ye bata Abhijeet kaisa hai…

**Tarika** looking at Abhijeet who was setting his collar - Abhijeet bilkul theek hai mummy…aur main nahin bhooli apko muma…aisa ho sakta hai bhala ke apko bhool jau…

**Abhi** look at her dn move towards her…

**Ma** - achha to phir aa kyu nahin jaati yahan…teri di bhi a rahi hai das dino ke liye…

**Tarika** in excitement - kya Di bhi a rahi hai…10 dino ke liye…phir to main zarur aoungi…shaadi ke baad mil hi nahin payi di se…nd she look at Abhi - Abhi main jau plzzz….

**Abhi's** expressions changes a bit dn thinking - _10 din…Tarika kya bol rahi ho…zara mera to khyaal karo yaar…_but he manage to speak - haan...jao…jao na…jao araam se…

**Tarika** - Abhi ne haan boldi maa….

**Ma** - to soch kya rahi hai…aja jahan par...bhale teen chaar din ke liye hi aa…aur main to kehti hu Abhijeet bête ko bhi le aa saath mein…

**Tarika** - are 3-4 kyu main bhi poore das din ke liye aoungi…aur aapke Abhijeet bête nahin ayenge…

**Ma** laughs - beta main tumhe achhi tarah jaanti hu…10 din kehne ko hai…2 din bhi nahin reh payegi tu apne Abhi se door…aur Abhi se baat karwa meri…

**Tarika** blushes - kya maaa aap bhi na… nd than look at Abhi...move towards him but sudden stop nd think something - _kal raat hi to Abhi keh raha tha mujhse door mat jana aur abhi main…Abhi ka to socha hi nahin maine….main bhi na ek dam se itni excited ho gyi di ka naam sunke… lekin abhi maa ko to keh diya main ke aoungi…agar abb mana kiya to sochenge ke Abhijeet ne mana kar diya hoga…_nd she move towards Abhijeet…maa se baat karoge…

Abhi signal her he will not talk….as he scared or hesitates to talk with her family….

**Tarika** - wo maa…Abhijeet washroom mein chale gaye…

**Maa** - koi baat nahin beta…tere papa bhi aise hi chale jaate the jab main baat karwane lagti thi unse apne papa ki to…

**Tarika** smiles - nai maa wo…

**Ma** -are beta relax…I understand….

**Tarika** - thek hu maa…rakhti hu phone…aur aaj shaam milti hu aapse…nd she cut the phone…

**Tarika** with guilty feeling - wo Abhijeet….main wo aise hi excited ho gyi…tum yahan akele…

**Abhi** smiles - are Tarika…jao na karo enjoy…aur main kaun sa pehli baar akela reh raha hu…kuch dino ki to baat hai…nd he place his hand on her waist nd pulled toward himself - ek baar wapis a gaye to wapis thore jaane doonga main tumhe…he speaks in seductive tone dn he move his face close to her…

**Tarika** smiles nd move her face behind - Abhiii kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** place his hand on her cheek - kya kar raha hu…batau abhi…

**Tarika blushes** - Abhi….tum late nahin ho rahe…9 baj gaye…

**Abhi** looking into her eyes - bajne do nau…nau baje kya romance karna mana hota hai…

**Tarika** looking to other side - are Dr. Salunkhe aap yahan…

**Abhi** immediately left her nd look behind - kahan…kahan Dr. Salunkhe…

**Tarika** laughing badly - oh…oh Abhi tum bhi na…nd she hold her keys - chalo late ho gaye hum…

**Abhi** bite his lip - Tarika ki bachhi dekh loonga tumhe main…dn they left for bureau…

**In evening** -

Tarika is getting ready to leave…looking beautiful in saree…she knew very well that Abhi is not happy for this…as whole day he wa quite I bureau as his Tarika was going for ten days…nd Daya was teasing him for this…but she feel bounded between him nd her family now… as they both are equally important for her…

**Abhi** looking at her luggage - to ho gyi madam ki tyari…he speaks holding her in his arms from backside…nd move hide his head in her neck…

**Tarika** smiles nd rub her hand in his hairs - Abhi…miss karoge mujhe…

**Abhi** turning her face towards her nd cupped her face in his hands - nahin karuga miss…

**Tarika** with heavy throat - nai…nai karoge tum mujhe miss…

**Abhi** bit serious - Tarika tum khushkismat ho…koi apna to hai tumhara…nd he left her face nd move to other side - jo tumhe bula raha hai rehna ke liye…jao Tarika…khoob enjoy karo tum maaa aur di ke saath…wo log bhi tumhe kitna miss kar rahe hain…

**Tarika's** eyes filled with tears…not for that he understand her well nd cares for her…but for what he said - khush-kismat ho tum…koi tumhara apna to hai…she can easily feels Abhi's pain in his words…she move close to him - Abhi…agar tum kehdo to main nahin jaati…waise bhi unse zyada tumhe zaroorat hai meri…

**Abhi** interrupts - are Tarika plz don't worry about me baby…bas das dino ki to baat hai…unka bhi to dil karta hogi beti se milne ka…aise nahin karte…jao araam se…aur khushi khushi ao wapis…lekin agar 10 din se ek bhi din upar hua na to utha kar le aounga….he speaks to lighten her mood…

**Tarika** smiles - Thanks Abhi…chalti hu main…lekin promise karo mere peeche se tum apna khyaal rakhoge…nd she pointed finger towards her dressing on hand - kal ye dressing change karwane hai…khana time par kha lena…medicine miss mat karna….aur sona time par ok…

**Abhi** nodded his head - ok Dr. Saab…aur kuch…

**Tarika** wrap her rt… arm around his neck nd hug hum tightly - aur kuch nahin mere shona…nd she kissed on his cheek…apna khyaal rakha aur mujhe miss mat karna plz….

**Abhi** - ok nahin karuga…I promise…dn he hugged her too…than she left for her mother's home…

**Abhi's POV** - pata nahin Tarika ke bina kaise jee pauga itne din…mujhe adaat si ho gyi hai Tarika ki…tumhare bina ye ghar ghar nahin hai Tarika…pata nahin kaise rahuga main…lekin chalo is baat ki khushi hai ke tum apne parivaar ke saath kuch achha samay bitane ja rahi ho…jo har kisi ke naseeb mein nahin hota Tarika…khush hu main tumhare liye…

**Tarika's POV** - maa ke ghar jaane ko lekar kitni excited thi main…lekin abb mujhe itni khushi kyu nahin ho rahi…shayad…Abhijeet ko akela chod ke to ja rahi hu…isi liye….lekin pata nahin kyu dil nahi maan rah tha use akela chodne ka…ghar pahunchte hi uski aankhen hamesha mujhe dhoondti hai roz…aur kitni dard tha uske words mein jab wo wo sab keh raha tha…kitni takleef hoti hogi jab apka parivaar...aapka koi apna nahin hota apko dekhne ke liye….agar main Abhijeet se nahin milti…to shayad kabhi nahin samjhti main…

kaise rahega itne din mere bina…pata nahin apna khyaal kaise rakhega….kahin phir se usne sleeping pills leni shuru kar di to…itni mushkil se neend normal hui thi uski…tub hu na Tarika…kya zaroorat thi 10 din bolne ki…khair abb to kisi tarah ye 10 din nikle….

**Author's note** -

Guys hope apko ye pasand ayi hogi…please leave a review if ur answer is Yes…nd thanks for reading this….


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarika's parents home** -

Tarika reach at her home…everyone greets her well nd she enjoy a lot with her parents nd her sister…

**At dining table** -

**Tarika's ma** - maine tum sab ka manpasand khana banaya hai…jaldi se shuru ho jao sab…

**Tarika** - wow…phir to maza a gya…nd she remove the lid of pan dn shocked to see Bhindi in one pan...BHINDI…nd all look at her giving shocking expressions…

**Di** hit Tarika with her elbow who was sitting next to her - are Bhindi to Jiju ki favourite hai na…

Her mom nd dad shares a smile together on knowing the reason why Tarika shocked to see Bhindi…

**Tarika** covers that with her smile nd they all put food in plates nd start to eat…Tarika was about to put bite with Bhindi in her mouth sudden she remember Abhi nd she stops - pata nahin Abhi ne kuch khaya hoga ya nahin…

**Di** - are tu ruk kyu gayi…pehle to ye sab dekh kar ek baar shuru hoti thi to rukne ka naam hi nahin leti thi…

**Maa** - lagta hai ise achha nahin laga hamare paas ake…

**Tarika** - are nai maa…kaisi baat kar rahi hai aap…bahut achha laga mujhe…aur itni mushkil se to mauka mila aap sab se ek saath milne ka…kaise gawati ise main…she speaks with fake smile on her face…

**Dad** - beta hame bahut achha laga tumse milkar…tum dono ke ane se ghar mein raunak a gyi…

**Di** - haan papa…ek month ho gyi iski shaadi ko aur madam ne mushkil se 3-4 baar baat ki hogi…bhool gyi hame…

**Tarika **- nahin di…aisa nahin hai…lab mein itni busy hoti hu…ghar jaati hu to jate hi kaam finish karke sone ka mann karta hai….roz sochti hu aaj baat karti hu…har baar reh jata hai…

**Di** pat her head - are relax meri gudiya…mujhe pata hai ye sab manage karna mushkil hota hai…bas aise hi teri taang kheench rahi thi….

Nd they all finish their dinner happily but Tarika ate very little…nd after that they move towards their rooms after little chatting nd fighting…

**Abhrika home** -

Abhi sitting on sofa…changing channels holding remote in his hands…nd finally switch off the TV nd throw the remote on carpet – ye Daya ko bhi abhi jana tha mission par…Daya gya to gya ye Tarika ke mummy ko bhi abhi yaad ani thi apni beti ki? Nd he again pick up the remote nd turn on the TV again…

**In room** -

Tarika cuddling her favourite teddy in her arms enjoying Tom nd jerry ns hot choclate with her di…but her nazar is on her mobile which was waiting for his call desperately…

**Di** - aur bata Taru…jiju kaise hain…khyaal to rakhte hai na tera…

**Tarika** - haan di…bahut…aap bataiye…jiju kaise hain…aaj kal kahan gaye hai wo trip ke liye…

**Di** - Boston gaye hai conference ke liye…next week lautenge…maine socha mein akeli kya karugi si liye yahan ane ke plan bana liya…

**Tarika** hold her hand - achha kiya di…isi bahane mil to liye hum dobara…

**Di** - haan Taru…aur abb tu 10 din tak hai yahan to hum dono khoob enjoy karenge…ghoomenge shopping karenge dher saari…wo sab karenge jo hum bachpan mein masti kiya karte the…barish enjoy karenge…

**Tarika** smiles - haan Di…khoob enjoy karenge…nd they lie after sometime nd try to sleep…she speaks holding her di's hand but she was not here in true senses…

Her body came here but her soul is still with Abhi…she is not enjoying all this...

**Abhrika house** -

**Abhi** switch off the TV nd move towards his room…to sleep…but as he enters inside…his heart was coming out on not seeing his Jaan there…he pick up pillow, sheet nd than again come in living room nd lie on Sofa…closes his eyes nd trying to sleep but sleep was far away from his eyes…

**Abhi** open his eyes dn look above nd start to talk himself - Tarika kya kar rahi hogi is waqt…are masti kar rahi hogi apni Di ke saath…nd he checked phone - there was no nay miss call or message…he put phone on side in disappointment…use to shayad meri yaad bhi nahin ayi hogi ke uska Abhi wahan akela uski yaad mein tare gin raha hai…nd he took side nd hide his face in pillow…

**Tarika's home **-

**Tarika** thinking - Abhi kya kar raha hoga is waqt…soya to nahin hoga pakka…sone ki koshish kar raha hoga…awww mera Abhi…mera Shona…she cuddle teddy in her arms….pata nahin dawai bhi khayi hogi ya nahin…aaj pehli baar mujhe is ghar mein khushi nahin ho rahi… shayad meri asli khushi…meri zindagi mere pass nahin hai is liye…dn a smile appear on her face - jab Shweta ki shaadi hui thi to ham sab kaise uska mazaak udati thi ke… tu jiju ke bina nahin reh sakti…abb pata chal raha ha raha hi nahin jata yaar…nd she remember something nd get up with jerk…look at her sister…she was sleeping…she pick up the phone nd move towards balcony nd dial Abhi's number….

**Abhrika's home** -

Abhi still awaken…very restless - Tarika ke bina ye ghar ghar nahin chidiyaghar lagta hai…bas is baar reh le jitne din rehna hai apni mummy ke paas…phir kabhi jaane nahin doonga…nd he again closes his eyes…nd sudden his phone rangs…

**Abhi** jumped out of sofa nd hear the ring - Tarika ka phone…nd he pick up the phone nd saw Tarika's picture as display – a gyi g aap…a gyi meri yaad nd he pick up the phone - hellooo…

**Tarika** smiles nd relaxes after listening Abhi's voice - Abhi…soye nahin abhi tak tum…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tumhe mazaak ke liye main hi milta hu…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi aisa kyu keh rahe ho…

**Abhi** showing anger - mera dil kar raha hai is liye keh raha hu…

**Tarika** - Abhi koi baat karo na…

**Abhi** - mujhe nahin karni koi baat…

**Tarika** showing anger - achha to phir tumhe baat nahin karni…theek hai main rakhti hu…abb 10 din baad hi baat hogi..

**Abhi** - Tarika Tarika Tarikaaa ruko ruko….ye kya baat hai yaar…ek…ek to mujhe akela chod gyi tum… upar se dhamki de rahi ho…bas itna hi pyar hai mujhse…mera kuch to khyaal karo yaar…pata hai kitna miss kar raha hu tumhe…mera bas chale ghar chodke tumhare paas a jau…

**Tarika** smiles - haye mera bachha…itna pyar a raha hai mujhpar…

**Abhi** - aur nahin to kya…tum wahan main yahan…

**Tarika** - waise Abhi tum kyu nahin a jaate yahan…

**Abhi** - are nahin plz…aisa mat kaho…tumhari mummy khila-khila ke maar degi mujhe…

**Tarika** laughs - abhi tum bhi na…bachhon jaisi baat karte ho…

**Abhi** kiddish tone - bachha hi hu na…aur tum is bachhe ko akela chod ke chali gyi…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz aise mat kaho na…achha batao dawai khayi tumne…wahin saamne drawer ke upar rakhi thi main…

**Abhi** looking towards drawer dn saw medicine there -_ are baap re…ye to yaad hi nahin raha_ but he speaks - haan kha li thi maine…kha li thi…

**Tarika **- Abhiiii nahin khayi na tumne…jhooth bol rahe ho tum…sach sach batao…

**Abhi** - nai jaan kha li thi na…sach mein…

**Tarika** - Abhi tumhe kya lagta hai tum mujhse jhooth bol sakte ho…agar tumne khayi hoti to tum kehte - are ye kaisi dawai de gayi yaar…itni kadvi…koi achhi si nahin de sakti thi kya…lekin _Abhijeet sahab_ to kuch bole hi nahin…

**Abhi** thinking -_ are ye Tarika ko itna kuch pata hai mere bare mein… maine to kabhi ye sab socha hi nahin ke main aise karta hu…_nd he speak - wo Tarika…tumhe itna khyaal hai mera…maine to kabhi socha nahin ye sab…itna jaanti hu tum mere baare mein…

**Tarika** - Abhi main nahin jaanugi to aur kaun jaanega….HAIN…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - "Hain" kehna bhi seek liya meri jaan ne… Hain…waise tum mujhe door nahin jaati to tumhari khoobiyan mujhe pata hi na chalti…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi bas baatein band aur so jao…time dekho kitna ho gya…phir utha nahin jayega tumse subah…aur sara din bureau mein neend ati rahegi…

**Abhi** - Tarika plz baatein karo na...mujhe nahin sona…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz…kuch nahin sunugi main…aur main zyada der baat nahin kar sakti tumse abb…Di hain mere room mein…

**Abhi** shocked - KYA? di hain tumhare paas? aur tum ye sab unke saamne bol rahi ho…kya sochenge wo mere bare mein…

**Tarika** - Abhi…shhh relax Abhi…maine ye to nahin kaha ke wo mere paas baithi hai…are budhhu wo so rahi hain…

**Abhi** took sigh - oh Thank God…mujhe to laga tha ke maine unhe mooh dikhane ke kaabil nahin raha…

**Tarika** burst into laugh but hold immediately - kya? Abhi kya bol rahe ho tum…

**Abhi**- k.k …kuch nahin…khair chodo tum…aur batao…kya special banaya Mummy g ne apni laadli ke liye?

**Tarika** - Bhindi…

**Abhi** - kya? BHINDI…

**Tarika** - haan aur bhi thi lekin meri aankhen ke saamne to Bhindi hi *timtima* rahi thi baar baar…mere Abhi ki favourite jo hai…aur mujhe na…tum…tum hi dikhi ja rahe the… Bhindi khaate huae…she speaks sadly nd then blushes…

**Abhi** hiding his laugh - kya? Oh C'mon Tarika...ye bhi koi waqt hai mazaak karne ka…sade 11 baj….OMG…sade gyarah baj gaye Tarika… mujhe tablet leke hi sona padega abb…

**Tarika** - Abhi tum tablet nahin loge…

**Abhi** - Tarika bas choti si to hai…tumhari do do feet lambi tablet se to achhi hai hai…

**Tarika** - Abhi batana zara kaun si tablet do feet ki hoti hai…

**Abhi** - are yaar…mera kehne ka matlab ye nahin tha…main kya kehna chahta hu tum samjho…

**Tarika** - haan Abhijeet samjh gaye main tumhare jazbat… kya kehna chahte ho tum…lekin phir bhi No tablet…aise hi souge tum…

**Abhi** speaks sadly - aise tumhare bina kaise sounga main Tarika…mujhe neend nahin ayegi Jaan…tumhe pata hia main sofe par baitha hu jab se tum gayi ho…yehi sone laga tha lekin neend hi nahin ayi…

**Tarika** - awwww Abhi…aise mat karo plz…chalo main sulati hu tumhe…

**Abhi** laughs - kya Tarika…tum kya mujhe lori gakar sulaogi…

**Tarika** - Abhi…jao bed per leto jakar…

**Abhi** - Tarika mera dil nahin kar raha room mein jaane ka…

**Tarika** - Abhi plzzz…meri baat nahin maanoge tum….

**Abhi** - tumhara hukum sar aankhon par jaan nd he move towards his room nd lie on bed…lo let gya main…

**Tarika** - ok theek hai…achha agar aur room light band ki na tumne…

**Abhi** - kya light…wo to tumne kaha hi nahin…

**Tarika** scolding tone - are Abhi ye bhi kehne ki baat hai…tumhe khud pata hona chahye na…

**Abhi** get up from bed - are kar deta hu meri maa…move towards living room nd turn off the lights nd come in room nd he switch off the light - are Tarika ye to andhera ho gya yahan dn he turn on the light again…

**Tarika** scolding manner - Abhiiii pehle side lamp on karni chahye thi na tumhe…

**Abhi** angry - to pehle nahin bata sakti thi tum…ek ke karke bata rahi ho…

**Tarika** irritates - tumhe khud kuch pata nahin chalta Abhi…sab kuch main hi batau?

**Abhi** irritates - are yaar ek to tum yahan nahin ho upar se mera aptitude test liye ja rahi ho…ye nahin pata chalta… wo nahin pata chalta…din bhar main criminals ke saath sar khapai karu raat ko tumhara lecture suno…wo bhi phone par…(sadly) agar paas hokar deti to….to kuch maza bhi ata sun ne ka…

**Tarika** smiles - achha baba sorry…meri galti hai bas…mujhe batana chahye tha pehle…khush?

**Abhi** - theek hai…ab…abb kya karu…kar diya lamp on…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii…abb let jao plz…ek minute ek minute…Abhi

**Abhi** irritates again - abb kya reh gya?

**Tarika** hesitating - achhi…achhi tarah se lock waigra lagaya hai na…aur door band kar diya…

**Abhi** - Tarikaaa…ye bhi koi batane ki baat hai…hain…of course kiya hai yaar…tum bhi na…aur waise bhi CID officer ka ghar hai…koi bhi idher dekhne se pehle sau baar sochega…

**Tarika** raises her eye brow - achha g…ye baat hai? Abhi main maanti hu CID officer ka ghar hai lekin hame apni taraf se to secure aur alert rehna chahye na…

**Abhi** - theek hai yaar…kitna lecture deti ho tum…

**Tarika** - sorry sorry…abb no lecture…sirf ninni…ok…chalo let jao…

**Abhi** lie on bed - ahhhhh shukr hai…finally mera kaam khatam hua…abb main so sakuga…

**Tarika** narrowed her eyes - tumhara kaam? kaun sa tumhara kaam Abhi…ghar lock karne ka…lights off aur lamp on karne ka?

**Abhi** - haan…aur nahin to kya?

**Tarika** - Abhi…ye koi kaam nahin hai ok…

**Abhi** - Tarika tum mujhe sulane ayi ho ya meri class lene…agar mujhe pata hota wahan jakar tum mera exam logi…mujhe lecture dogi…tumhe kabhi jaane hi nahin deta main…

**Tarika** - hai mera baby…naraaz ho gya…chalo abb no lecture ok… aankhen band karo apni…

**Abhi** closes his eyes - kar li…

**Tarika** - abb so jao…Gud night she speaks suddenly in teasing manner…nd than laughs…

**Abhi** opens his eyes - ye kya mazaak hai - _So jao_…aise hi sulana tha to msg kar deti…itni baatein suni tumhari - Sirf SO JAO sun ne ke liye? wah kya tarika hai …Tarika g ke sulane ka…

**Tarika** hiding her laugh - achha sorry sorry…abb pakka…chalo aankhen band karo…aur achhi tarah se blanket lo pane upar ok…

**Abhi** in anger - kar li…aur ye blanket bhi le liye…he speaks pulling blanket above himself…

**Tarika** smiles - abb baatein karo…aur aankhen nai kholna bilkul bhi… speak softly…

**Abhi** sleepy tone - ok…kya baatein karu Tarika…

**Tarika** - kuch bhi Abhi…achha ye batao tumne mere jaane ke baad kya kiya…aur ye socho ke main tumhare paas hi hu…

**Abhi** - lekin nahin ho na tum mere paas…he speaks sadly…

**Tarika** - Abhiii plzzz…with each word Tarika's heart fill with love for Abhi...

**Abhi** sad tone - ok theek hai jaan…tum mere paas ho…he speak place his hand on her place where she sleeps…

**Tarika** smiles - Abb koi baat karo…

**Abhi** - Tarika…jaanti ho Daya bhi aaj hi gya mission par…ek do din mein lautega…

**Tarika** - haan Abhi...jaanti hu…kya kiya tumne…

**Abhi** - tumhare jaane ke baad…maine kuch nahin…khana khaya…thora sa…dil nahin kiya khane ka…lekin tumne kasam di thi apni ke khana nahin chodoge is liye khaya…

**Tarika** - aww thanks Abhi…good boy…

**Abhi** continues - khate waqt bahut yaad ayi tumhari…lekin **sirf 9 din** aur reh gaye na…phir to hum saath hi honge…saath khana khayenge…

**Tarika** smiles - haan Abhi sirf 9 din hi reh gaye…she smiles on how innocently he said - "Sirf 9 din"

**Abhi** - phir TV…movie lagayi…with each word his volume was getting slower than before…

**Tarika** thinking - _lagta hai Abhi ko neend ane lagi hai…_dn she speaks - phir…Abhi...movie dekhi tumne…achha light off karo Abhi…

**Abhi** - n…nai…cha…channel change k…kiya maine…he move his hand nd turn off the lamp nd then pulled her pillow nd cuddle that tightly…

**Tarika** smiles - phir Abhi…

**Abhi** low tone - I…I love u Tarika…bahut miss…miss kar raha hu yaar…plz jaldi…jaldi ana apne Abhi ke…nd he stops.

**Tarika's** throat become heavy on hear last words…which were showing how badly his Abhi is missing her - Abhi…Abhiii r u there…

Didn't get answer from other side for 2 minutes - _lagta hai so gya Abhi…kitna akela mehsoos kar raha hoga…aur main yahan apni family ke saath…phone rakhu ya nahin…agar rakh diya aur Abhi uth gya phir dhoondega mujhe…thori der wait karti hu main…nd she waited for 5 minutes _nd sudden she feels a hand on her shoulder… turn her face to that side nd shocked to see - aap?

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for like previous chapter…hope u like this chapter too…waiting for ur reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

**Abhi** slept…Tarika cut the phone nd sudden she feels hand on her shoulder - aap…nd she get up…

Abhi soyi nahin Tarika…she speaks…

**Tarika** bit sad - nai wo neend nahin a rahi thi di…

**Di** - neend nahin a rahi…ya Abhi ki yaad a rahi thi…she speaks sitting beside her…

**Tarika** blushes - nai di…aisi koi baat nahin hai di…

**Di** - aa ha khoob samjhti hu main…tere chehre se saaf dikh raha hai ke tu kitna miss kar rahi hai use…

**Tarika** - Di…aap…aapko jab Jiju apko chod kar door jate hai to aapko jiju ki yaad nahin ati kya? nd she turn her face downward…

**Di** smiles - oh ho to a hi gyi dil ki baat zubaan par…

**Tarika** blushes - kya di aap bhi…main to aise hi poocha nd she get up…

**Di** holds her hand - achha chal baith batata hu…

**Tarika** - nai mujhe neend ayi hai…

**Di** - chal chal drama band kar aur baith araam se…

**Tarika** sat there…

**Di** continues - to sun…yaad ati ha bahut yaad ati hai…lekin unka kaam hi aisa hai…abb mujhe adaat ho gyi hai…pehle main bahut ladti thi ke aapke paas hamare liye time nahin hai…jab dekho kabhi London, kabhi Paris kabhi kahin…lekin phir ek din socha…kiska dil karta hai apni family chod kar jaane ko…aur phir wo jo bhi kar rahe hai hamare liye… hamare future ke liye hi kar rahe hain…is liye hame unhe complaint karne ke bajaye unka saath dena chahye…

Aur yahan tak hamari baat hai…hamare parents ka bhi to dil karta hai hamse milne ka…haan lekin ye sach hai ke nayi nayi shaadi hui ho to apne UNSE…ahem ahem nd she hit her with elbow - unse door rehna mushkil hota hai…lekin koi baat nahin…adaat pad jayegi dheere dheere…

**Tarika** blushes - kya di aap bhi…aapko nahin pata Abhi to mere bina…dn she stops again…

**Di** - haan mujhe pata hai wo tere bina nahin reh sakta…wo to use dekhkar hi pata chalta hai…lekin door rehna se pyar badhta hai…abb jab tu us milegi to dekhna tum logon ko aisa lagega jaise pehli baar mil rahe ho…

**Tarika** look at her nd than scared a bit - kya aisa lagta hai di…ye to aur bhi mushkil hai…

**Di** narrow her eyes - are ye kya baat hui…isme kya mushkil hai…tu pagal hai pata nahin kya sochti rehti hai…

**Tarika** - Di wo…

**Di** - chal bahut raat ho gyi abb so jaate hain…kal ka breakfast hum banayegi…jab tak hum dono yahan hai mummy papa ko rest denge ok…aur uske baad dher saari shopping karni hai ok…kitne dino baad wo hamare haath ka khana khayenge na…

**Tarika smiles** - haan di…unhe kitna achha lagega…

**Di** - hmmm aur abb dekh ek baj gya…Gud night…she speaks taking blanket over her…

**Tarika** - Gud night di…and she lie down cuddling pillow in her arms….

**Next morning** -

**Abhi** wake up stopping alarm - 6 baj gaye…dn he get up rubbing his eyes…look around - main so gya…main to Tarika se baat…dn he remembers how he slept…a smile came on his face dn he took sigh - bas 9 din aur…dn he move towards washroom…

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** doing his breakfast - jab Tarika yahan nahin thi to bhi to main hi kiya karta tha…lekin jab se wo ayi…mujhe yaad hi nahin ke main bhi kar sakta hu…lekin mujhe ye sab yaad karna bhi nahin hai abb…he place the toast in plate in disappointment…

Mujhe nahin ban na pehle jaisa…jo sare kaam akele hi kiya karta tha…bas kisi tarah ye 9 din nikal jaye aur meri jaan a jaye mere paas wapis…nd some how he finished his breakfast…and his mobile beeps with a miss call…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - ye kisne miss call di…he pick up the phone nd look at screen…smile spear on his face - Tarika…

He too dial her number cut after one ring…

Again he received a miss call…nd again he too give her a miss call…nd they continue like this for half hour…

**After half hour** -

Msg tone beeps nd he pick up the phone…Tarika ne msg kiya nd he open inbox…saw her msg - Mummy keh rahi hai Abhi tumhe miss call kyu diye ja raha hai…use kaho baat karle dil kar raha hai to...

Are baa re…he place phone on table…ye Tarika ki bachhi bhi na…khud ka to nahin bataya hoga ke main shuruat ki…mujhe fasa diya…dn he pick up car keys nd left for bureau…

**In Bureau **-

His phone was regularly beeping with regular updates from Tarika… kahan gaye…kya liya...kahan shopping ki…kya khaya…kaun si movie dekhi…dn everyone was pulling his leg whole day…nd here are everybody's dialogues -

**ACP** - are Abhijeet…aaj tumhara dhyaan nahin hai kaam mein…kya baat hai…Tarika ke saath jhagda wagda hua kya?

**Dr. Salunkhe** - kya baat hai Abhijeet…aaj bade bujhe bujhe se lag rahe ho…lagata hai Tarika ko miss kar rahe ho…ya koi aur baat hai…

**Freddy** - Abhijeet Sir…aaj apne khana kyu nahin khaya…Tarika ki yaad a rahi hai?

**Sachin **- Sir…waise Tarika g ke bina aapko sab soona soona lagta hoga na…

**Kajal** - haan Tarika g yahan hoti hai to lab kitni achhi lagti hai…lekin aajjjj…

**Tasha** - Tarika ghar par enjoy kar rahi hai…mujhe sochkar hi itni khushi ho rahi hai…unhe kitna achha lag raha hoga…chalo koi to hai jise chuttiyan mili…

**Vivek** - haan lucky hai jo ek saath itni chuttiyan mil gayi…ek hum log hain…

**Nikhil** - upar se Daya Sir bhi nahin hai yahan…Abhijeet Sir ka to… nodded his head in no…as some tragedy happened with Abhi…

**Vineet** - waise Sir suna hai wo 10 din ke liye gayi hain…bad luck Sir…

**Abhi** thinking - wah _kya colleague hai…samjh nahin a raha hamdardi dikha rahe hai ya zakhmon par namak chidak rahe hai…_dn he took sigh.

Somehow finish his work…dealt with case dn return at home in evening….

**Abhrika home** -

Abhi enter inside…looking again at empty house…throw keys on side table…fall himself on Sofa…get up after sometime…move towards kitchen dn drank glass of water…than sat on dining chair…

_**Saanu ik pal chain na ave Sajjna tere bina…Sada kallian jee nahin lagda sajna tere bina….o sajna tere bina…**_

Somehow finish his dinner after 2 hrs nd again on bed…

**Abhrika room** -

**Abhi** lying on bed looking upward…dn his phone rings…he look at screen - Daya ka phone…a smile appear on his face…he get up receiving call - haan Daya kaisa hai yaar…

**Daya** - main to theek hu…tu bata…pata chala Tarika tujhe sach mein chod ke chali gyi…mujhe to laga tha mazaak mein keh rahi hai…poore 10 din…10 din Abhi….soch kitne zyada…kaise rahega tu uske bina…agar mujhe pata hota to main mission par nahin jata…teri kasam…

**Abhi** bite his lip - bas ek tu hi reh gya tha Daya…namak chidkne ke liye...baakiyon ne to bureau mein hi kasar poori kar li thi…

**Daya** hiding his laugh - achha…aisa kyu bol raha hai…kya hua Abhijeet…tu theek to hai na…

**Abhi** - agar main kahuga nahin theek to tu kya ud ke a jayega mere paas…dn his door bell rings - ruk main dekhta hu koi aya hai…dn he move towards door…open door nd surprised to see him there - tu…tu yahan kaise….dn he look at his cell…dn than cut the call…dn hugged him tightly…

**Daya** smiles looking at him - kaisa hai Abhi…

**Abhi** hit him on his chest after separating him - abe itna drama karne ki kya zaroorat thi…hain…

**Daya** - ander to ane de pehle nd he keep him aside nd move towards sofa nd sit there - pyaas lagi hai bahut…paani dede yaar…

**Abhi** nodded his head in no - ho gyi Natunki shuru…nd he bring water for him…than sat beside him - bata mission kaisa tha…aur tu itni jaldi kaise a gya hain…aur yahan kaise…

**Daya **-boss bas jo kaam tha wo ho gya…aur yahan ana mana hai kya…a gya main…khaane mein kya hai…he speak placing his feet on table…

**Abhi** - are kaisi baat kar raha hai tu,…tera ghar hai jaise marzi a…main to waise hi pooch raha tha yaar….aur jo khaane mein tha kha liya maine…tere liye Maggie bana deta hu…chal tu fresh ho ja pehle…nd he get up dn about to move towards kitchen but Daya hold his hand…

**Daya** smiles - boss rehna do…main bana leta hu…

**Abhi** - kyu main banauga to Maggie ki jagah kuch aur ban jayega kya? chup chaap baith araam se…nd he move towards kitchen nd prepare Maggie in 5 minutes…Daya start to eat Maggie nd Abhi move towards his room for sometime...

_Is waqt to Tarika akeli hogi…karke dekhta hu thori der baat…uske baad to Daya jagayega raat bhar…aaj nahin sone wala ye…_nd he remove his phone…

**Tarika's home** -

**Tarika** - aaj to kitni shopping ki na hamne Di…maza a gya…

**Di** - tu fikar mat kar poore 8 din aur maze karwaugi tujhe…nd smile disappear from Tarika's face…her mama notice this…at same time -

**Tarika's** phone rings dn she look at phone - Abhijeet ka phone…she was about to pick the phone her mom stop her…

**Maa** - Taru beti mujhe baat karne de pehle…meri baat nahin hui kab se…main baat karke sone jaati hu…

**Tarika** gave her cell - lijiye maa…aap kariye baat…

Maa pick up the phone…

**Abhi** - hello meri Jaan kaisi hai…

**Ma's** eyes wide open…but she manage to speak - jaan nahin Ammi Jaan bol rahi hu Abhi beta…Tarika nd Di look at each other…

Phone slips from Abhi's hand but he immediately pick up - m...m…maa aap…m...m sorry mujhe laga wo Ta…Tarika hai…

**Maa** laughs - its ok beta…I understand…maine bas tumhara haal chaal poochne ke liye phone receive kiya…

**Abhi** - o…oh…a…aap kaisi hain…

**Maa** - main theek hu…tum batao kaise ho aur tumhari job kaisi chal rahi hai…

**Abhi** - sa…sab badiya hai…

**Maa** - theek hai beta ye lo karlo abb apni jaan se baat…dn she gives phone to Tarika…Tarika blushes badly nd hold phone from her nd than move towards her room…Maa nd Di…looking at her nd than start to laugh…

**Tarika's room** -

**Tarika** teasing - to ho gyi apni jaan se baat…

**Abhi** showing anger -Tarika ki bachhi…ye subah se kya ho raha hai…tum phone apne paas kyu nahin rakhti yaar…pata hai kitna embarrass feel kar raha hu main…

**Tarika** - oh ho Abhi…isme embarrassment wali kya baat hai…maa hi to thi koi gair to nahin…achha chodo…khana khaya na tumne…aur medicine…medicine khayi…

**Abhi** - haan sab kha liya…aur abb to Daya bhi a gya hai…

**Tarika** showing happiness - o that's gr8888 achha hai meri tension khatam…abb main araam se 10-15 din reh sakti…

**Abhi** interrupts - a de…dekho Tarika…ye to galat baat hai hain…no cheating…Daya a gya iska matlab ye to nahin ke tum wahin ruk jao…kal se 8…8 din reh jayenge samjhi…uske baad ek minute nahin…

**Tarika** hiding her laugh - achha baba sorry…mazaak kar rahi thi…dn her Di came in room - achha Gud night…mujhe neend a rahi hai…bye…

**Abhi** - ye…ye achanak se kya ho gya…baat to karlo yaar…

Tarika in low tone - Abhiiii di a gyi…

**Abhi** - to Di kya baat nahin karti jiju se…

**Tarika** - nahin karti…abb main rakhne lagi hu Gud night nd she cut the phone…nd move towards bed…

**Abhrika home** -

**Abhi** looking at phone - Ye Tarika to mujhe bhool hi gyi mayke jaake…baat bhi nahin ki achhi tarah se…dn he sat on bed in disappointment…

**After 15 minutes **-

Knock knock…koi hai…Daya speaking holding coffee mugs in his hands…

**Abhi** look at him - are aayo Daya…isme poochne wali kya baat hai yaar…

**Daya** entering inside nd forward one mug towards him - ye lo coffee pio…

**Abhi** holding coffee mug - thanks…

**Daya** looking at his sad face - ye tumhara mooh itna latka hua kyu hai...tum Tarika ko miss kar rahe ho?

**Abhi** looking at him - are nai yaar…aisa kuch nahin hai…

**Daya** - Abhi tum kam se kam mujhse to apne dil ka haal nahin chupa sakte…mujhe sab pata hai…

**Abhi** - kya pata hai tujhe hain…aur itna mat soch…dn he look at time -are yaar phir se ek bajne wala hai…chal so ja tu bhi thaka hua hoga…he speaks sipping last sip in mug…

**Daya** - theek hai Abhi…Gud night nd he get up but Abhi holds his hand…

**Abhi** - Daya…m sorry yaar…mujhe…neend a rahi hai bahut…kal karenge dher saari baatein…

**Daya** smiles - its ok Abhijeet…I understand…main bhi thaka hua hu…so jata hu jake…dn he left the room…dn Abhi tries to sleep after sometime…

**Next day** -

Abhi nd Daya were chasing a criminal nd he fired on them…he finally got caught but his bullet hit Abhi's left arm badly…

Dr. advised him to take rest for some days…dn not to moving his arm…

Daya again get busy in his work as he has to go Kolhapur for a case…nd he will come late…

He spent one day in house…nd he didn't told Tarika about this…as they don't want to spoil her holidays….

**Tarika's home** -

Tarika sitting in her room cuddling pillow - mujhe kuch achha kyu nahin lag raha…aaj teen din ho gaye yahan…aur Abhi se bhi baat zyada nahin hui…keh raha tha bhut busy hai kaam mein…lekin mujhe kuch achha kyu nahin lag raha…mera dil nahin maan raha ke sab theek hai…zarur koi baat hai…nd she hear knocking on door…

**Tarika** smiles fakely - are maa aap…aiaye….

**Abhrika house** -

Abhi again had high fever…as he didn't took his medicine in anger and sadness…resting on sofa…nd than gain some courage...get up move towards bedroom by switching off lights…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - dekho Tarika…aaj yaad hai mujhe lights off karni hai…nd he move towards his room….n fall himself on bed - Tarika a jao jaan plz…tumhara Abhi nahin reh sakta tumhare bina…dn he bite his lip…pata nahin kab aur kaise 7 din poore honge… kal jab goli lagi to laga pata nahin dobara kabhi dekh pauga ya nahin tumhe…dn he tries to remove his shirt…lekin bach gya…tumhe dekha jo likha tha kismat mein…lekin agar kahin in 7 dino mein phir se kuch…dn he stop with heavy throat…nd tear roll down from corner of his eyes…

_Kuch nahin hoga mere Abhijeet ko…_

**Abhi** surprised on this voice - Tarika…Tarika ki awaaz…lagta hai itna miss kar raha hu ke abb mujhe uski awaaz bhi sun ne lagi…soja Abhijeet soja…nd he lie down carefully so that it didn't hurt his arm again…kahin phir se tera dimaag na khisak jaye…dn he closes his eyes forcefully…

_Are main ayi aur tum so rahe ho…utho Abhi…_

**Abhi** open his eyes - ye mera waham nahin ho sakta dn he immediately get up dn look towards door…nd his face glows like 1000 watt bulb…he rub his eyes - at…Tarika tum…tum sach mein a gyi ho apne Abhi ke pass…

_**Tere ane ki jab khabar mehki….teri khushboo se sara ghar mehke…**_

**Tarika** smiles dn move towards him looking at his shoulder continuously - ye…tumhare kandhe par…dn tear came in her eye…which she wipe immediately - dekha do din main kya chali gyi tumne goliyan khaani shuru kar di Abhi…very bad…agar mujhe bulana tha to waise hi bula lete na…goli khaane ki kya zaroorat thi…she speak looking at his wound carefully…holding her ears hardly…dn Abhi was looking at her face continuously…

_**Shaam mehke tere tasawur se…shaam ke baad phir sehar mehke…**_

**Abhi** clear his throat _**- **_abb tum a gye ho na…abb kuch nahin hoga…don't worry - ahhhhh came from his mouth when she open his shirt carefully…

**Tarika** heavy throat - m sorry Abhi…aur kaise keh rahe ho don't worry…main khyaal nahin rakhugi to aur kaun rakhega…

_**Raat bhar sochta raha tujhko…zehno dil mera raat bhar mehke…**_

**Abhi **smiles _**- **_theek hai jaan…lekin tum to next week ane wali thi na…

**Tarika** carelessly - haan mera irada to yehi tha…lekin aapki saasu maa ne nikaal diya mujhe…she speaks while help him in wearing night suit….

**Flashback starts **-

**Maa** - Tarika main dekh rahi hu tum yaha khush nahin lag rahi…

**Tarika** - nai maa aisa nahin hai…main khush hu aapke paas akar…

**Maa** - lekin tumhara chehra to kuch aur hi keh raha hai…beta plz batao kya baat hai…

**Tarika** looking at her - maa…sach kahu…mera dil kal se kuch achha feel nahin kar raha…Abhijeet se baat bhi nahin hui achhe se…use bukhaar tha jab main ayi thi to…mera dil nai maan raha tha use chod kar ane ka…

**Maa** smiles - dekha main kaha tha na 3 din mein hi tum yahan se ub jaogi…aur tumhe apne ghar ki yaad ayega…dn she become serious - beta mera to yehi maana hai jis baat ko dil na kare wo nahin karni chahye…hamne tumse milna tha mil liye…dekhna tha dekh liya…tum theek ho apni jagah…shayad Abhi bête ko tumhari zyada zaroorat hai…aur waise bhi Abhi ki responsibility pehle hai tumhare liye…aur hum baad mein…

**Tarika** holding her hand - nai maa…aisa nahin hai…

**Maa** - nai Taaru…main theek keh rahi hu beta…aur ek maa baap ke liye is se achhi baat kya hogi ke unki beti ka dil apne pati ke paas zyada lagta hai aur apne mayke mein kam…yehi to chahte hote hain na sab…abb age tumhari marzi…

**Flashback over.**

**Tarika **- aur main a gyi apne Abhi ke paas…she speaks wrapping her arms around his neck…

**Abhi** holding her hand - are wah…phir to mujhe mummy g ko Thanks kehna chahye…unhone meri jaan ko bhej diya mere paas…dn he hugged her…

_**Yaad aye to din munnawar ho…deed ho jaye to nazar mehke…**_

**Abhi** - aaj main araam se so sakuga…tum nahin jaanti Tarika…he speak wrapping his arm around her waist…

**Tarika** place her hand on his face - main jaanti hu Abhijeet…dn she remove herself…tablet khayi tumne…nahin khayi hogi…main jaanti hu…nd she move towards drawer dn remove his medicine…dn give it to him nd Abhi was just looking at her…

**Tarika** - Abhi main fresh hoke ati hu…change karke nd she move towards washroom…

**Abhi's POV** - Tarika tum mere liye kya ho ye jaan gya mien 3 din mein…kabhi tumhe apne se door nahin hone doonga jaan…aur tum bhi kabhi mujhe chod ke jane ka nahin sochna…ye ghar tumhare bina kuch nahin hai Tarika…aur dobara tum gayi to tumhara Abhi jee nahin payega tumhare bina…

**Tarika's POV** - Abhi meri jaan nikal gayi tumhe aise dekh kar…main bhi tumse door nahin reh sakti…kabhi nahin…aur Bhagwaan kare kabhi rehna bhi na pade…zindagi ke dukh sukh sab utms baantne hai mujhe Abhi….tumhe akele kuch nahin sehna….

_**Wo ghadi do ghadi yahan baithe…wo zameen mehke wo sehar mehke…**_

She came out of washroom nd sit beside him…

Abhi again become naughty nd shifted his head towards her lap…

**Tarika** - are Abhi…ate hi bachhe ban gaye tum…

**Abhi** pulled her arm nd she fall on him…than he hold her face dn kiss on her fa

ce…than neck…are yaad aya humne hugg to kiya hi nahi…itne dino baad mile hum…

**Tarika** blushing - Abhi tumhari baaju…abhi itni pain ho rahi thi…

**Abhi** seductively - are baaju bhi theek hai jaan nd he get up…hug her tightly…she hug him too nd than he seprate form hug after sometime than he touch her lips dn kiss with passion….dn hugged her…dn they slept after that hugging each other….

**Author's note** -

Guys very sorry for late update…Many thanks for reading this…hope u like it…plz review for this..


End file.
